No importa la distancia
by Andy.Athena
Summary: Summary: Alice y Rosalie son mejores amigas al momento en el que creen que todo esta perfecto una noticia las separa para siempre pero ¿Es para siempre una medida muy larga de tiempo? ¿Podrá su amistad superarlo todo? One Shoot para mi compañera de todas las batallas Zayra


No importa la distancia

_Summary: Alice y Rosalie son mejores amigas al momento en el que creen que todo esta perfecto una noticia las separa para siempre pero ¿Es para siempre una medida muy larga de tiempo? ¿Podra su amistad superarlo todo? One Shoot para mi compañera de todas las batallas Zayra _

**-1-**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son se Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mia**

**Alice's POV**

¿Es para siempre una medida larga de tiempo? ¿O es simplemente una ilusion humana?

Ahora mismo me hago a mi misma esas preguntas, me doy cuenta que ya es demasiado tarde para remediar las cosas, para acomodar y solucionar todos los errores que he comentido, si por un momento pudiera regresar el tiempo solo disfrutaría cada segundo que tuve con ella pasaria cada día de mi vida a su lado olvidaria cada una de nuestras diferencias, ahora que no esta con migo me doy cuenta de lo que tenía

Supe valorarla lo suficiente, ella no se fue por que quisiera aveces el destino nos confunde pero siempre hace lo mejor para nosotros aunque no podamos del todo entenderlo

Hace un año perdí todo lo que tenía, mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, mi compañera, mi complice, ella lo era todo simplemente podía pasar a su lado todos los días a pesar de no decirnos nada lo pasabamos juntas, las palabras no eran necesarias, una mirada bastaba para expresarlo todo

¡Rosalie! Ese es su nombre, el nombre que me duele pronunciar y siento una amargura incontrolable en mi pecho al pasar por mi mente imágenes de ella trato de no torturarme mas y decirme a mi misma que esta es mi realidad, que ella se ha ido y tendre que aceptarlo

Despues me doy cuenta que me es imposible no recordarla pues este dolor es lo que me recuerda que ella existia, y tenerla cerca por lo menos en mis recuerdos me da fuerza para seguir comienzo a recordar…

_FlaskBack_

_Rosalie Hale, la chica que me da la fortaleza, la conocí cuando ambas teniamos apenas dos años de edad, fui creciendo a su lado como verdaderas hermanas de sangre sus padres murieron en un accidente de auto al cumplir ambas 11 años quedo al cuidado de sus abuelos, la querian pero eran personas de mente cerrada, prejuiciosos no aceptaban mi amistad con ella, recuerdo muchas veces su frase_

_-¡Rosalie! La chica esta loca, no quiero que termines igual- _

_-¡Alice no esta loca! Ella es mi mejor amiga, no habra nada que pueda separarnos- _

_Como quisiera que sus palabras hubieran sido reales, que nada nos hubiera separado _

_Yo tenía un pensamiento diferente al resto de las chicas de mi edad, veía el mundo de una manera diferente, conocía y veía la vida desde un punto de vista distinto, era codiciosa deseaba todo lo que el mundo tuviera para ofrecer en cuanto a libros, todo lo que el mundo tuviera que ofrecer en cuanto a arte, a pintura, a conocimientos, a autores, a cultura, deseaba todo eso, y para los abuelos de Rosalie era una persona loca _

_Recuerdo también las palabras de mi madre cuando era pequeña _

_-¡Estas loca Alice! ¿Sabes por que? Por que Aristóteles estaba loco, por que Platon estaba loco, por que Enstein estaba loco por que ellos estaban locos, ¡Tu también estas loca!- _

_Era algo que fui entendiendo en cuanto crecía, fuí a escuelas donde fui ignorada, fui incluso golpeada por mi manera de pensar, con el tiempo renuncie a cualquier intento de socializar con las personas, cada rostro que veía pasar, cada mirada que me dedicaban, cada palabra que me decían era para herirme, dejo de importarme, me volví un ser insensible pero a la vez muy fuerte, ya no podia afectarme ni siquiera lo que me dijera mi propia madre_

_Ellas me dieron esa fortaleza, el rechazo me hizo fuerte y seguí así pero cuando estaba con Rosalie, cuando la veía al instante sentia como algo cambiaba en mí, como el mundo desaparecia, como el rechazo de se iba, siempre me habia aceptado sin juzgarme era la persona mas importante en mi vida_

_Un día salimos a la heladeria solas al cruzar la calle un auto a exceso de velocidad venía contra ella tire el helado al suelo mi instinto protector actuo mas rapido que nada la empuje haciendo que cayera bruscamente al suelo, lo demas paso muy rapido solo sentí un gran golpe en la cabeza el dolor recorriendo cada centimetro de mi cuerpo mi cuerpo chocar e impactar contra el suelo, mis piernas rompiendose cual cristal cayendo al suelo, estaba segura que despues moriria así era, ví caras por un minuto alrededor de mi el dolor era tan grande que no me fue posible identificara alguien todo se volvio negro al instante _

_Desperte en un hospital con sonda y suero dolia pero el último sentimiendo que tenía presente en mi era el dolor estaba preocupada por como estaría Rosalie, queria saber que no le habia pasado nada, queria saber que estaba bien al momento en que desperte fue ella quien entro en la habitacion _

_-¡Alice! ¿¡Por que demonios lo hiciste!? ¿Por qué no dejaste que me atropellara a mí?-_

_-Es la ley de una manada, entre todos se ayudan – Recorde la frase de la era del Hielo_

_-¿Cómo ganas tú?-_

_-No se trata de ganar-_

_-Alice… te debo la vida gracias- _

_-No hay nada que agradecer-_

_-Deberia ser yo quien esta en esa cama con esa sonda no tengo manera de pagarte esto, la hermandad que tenemos se hace cada vez mas fuerte ¡Me salvaste la vida!-_

_Simplemente sonreí, la estancia en el hospital fue muy dura, al pasar el tiempo salí y las cosas con Rosalie mejoraban cada día nos queriamos mas era una persona realmente importante en mi vida, y yo para ella era lo mismo_

_Mi intencion era protegerla, protegerla de todo el mundo de mi misma incluso queria lo mejor para ella_

_Al morir sus padres sus abuelos le prohibieron verme, jamas hizo caso no importaba la manera, ella y yo estabamos juntas cada que sus abuelos hablaban con ella era sobre mi, sobre la mala influencia que era para ella, sobre el daño que podría causarle, sobre la clase de persona que era_

_Pero un tiempo despues yo misma comence a notarla distante, alejada, diferente, no sabia que pasaba cuando nos veriamos siempre sacaba una excusa para no hacerlo hasta que un día se acerco diciendo _

_-Alice ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por mi?- _

_-Todo lo que pudiese-_

_-¿Me querrias a pesar de que cambiara?-_

_-¡Claro! ¿Qué esta sucediendo?-_

_-Tengo que irme Alice…-_

_-¡¿Qué?! ¿A dónde?- _

_-Tengo cancer, mis abuelos no pueden pagar las quimioterapias aquí pero si al otro lado del país-_

_-Rosalie ¡Dime que esto es una broma! Por favor, dime que no es cierto-_

_-No sabes cuanto desearía que fuera una broma-_

_-¡No! Por favor, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida-_

_-Y tu igual, eres la razon por la cual quiero curarme, nunca habia sentido una hermandad tan grande-_

_-Pero Rose….-_

_-¡Alice! No lo hagas más dificil por favor-_

_-¿Cuándo te vas?- _

_-Mañana-_

_-Bien-_

_-¿Bien?-_

_-Si-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-¿Recuerdas que un día te dije que queria lo mejor para ti?-_

_-Si-_

_-Bueno, también te dije que queria protegerte de cualquier cosa, si tu estaras bien, segura y te curaras al otro lado del país entonces vete, que así sea, pero arriesgarte a estar con migo sería lo mas egoista que pudiera hacer-_

_-Alice…-_

_-No, no digas nada, lo se- No dijo nada, simplemente se acerco me abrazo y sentí como mi hombro se llenaba de lagrimas _

_Sentí los ojos humedos, pero rapidamente contuve las lágrimas tenía que ser fuerte para ella_

_El día de su partida me abrazo las ultimas palabras que me dijo fueron_

_-Alice… mis abuelos quieren quedarse a vivir allá permanentemente, no te volvere a ver nunca mas estaremos distanciadas para siempre, tienes que saber que eres el mejor regalo que la vida me ha dado y agradezco tanto haberte conocido, daría mi vida por ti si fuera necesario- Yo estaba al borde de las lagrimas la abrace aún mas fuerte tuve que limitarme a ver como mi mas preciado tesoro desaparecía en las tinieblas de la noche_

_Fin del FlashBack_

Y volvemos de nuevo a la pregunta del principio ¿Es para siempre una medida muy larga de tiempo? Tras la marcha de Rosalie me doy cuenta del verdadero significado de la amistad, no importa que tan lejos este, no importa a cuantos kilometros se encuentre, ella esta con migo y yo con ella

Puedo sentirlo en cada latido que da mi corazon, estamos conectadas, es algo que nadie podra romper, el tiempo no es suficiente para separarnos, la distancia no es barrera para olvidarnos, esta presente en cada uno de mis pensamientos ella jamas podra irse siempre estara con migo, en mi mente, en mi alma, en cada celula de mi cuerpo

Vivo por ella, ella por mi me tarde tanto en descubir

**No importa la distancia **

**One-Shoot para mi compañera de todas las batallas, para mi hermana, hoy es su cumpleaños numero 13 y quiero dedicarle este OS. Nuestra hermandad es tan fuerte que nada es barrera ¡Feliz cumpleaños!**

**-AndyAthena **


End file.
